


Don't Leave

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Ficlet, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Seeing Your Loved Oned Bleed In Front Of Your Eyes AU, Serious Injuries, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Don’t you dare do this to me,” Jason starts, barely holding back his emotions but the mere sight of his lover, hispartner, hiseverythinglaying in a puddle of his own blood makes whatever sense of rationality go out the window.“Don’t do this.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Leave

“Don’t you dare.”

Only a painful groan can be heard in response.

“Don’t you dare do this to me,” Jason starts, barely holding back his emotions but the mere sight of his lover, his _partner, his everything_ laying in a puddle of his blood makes whatever sense of rationality go out the window.

“Don’t do this,” he pleads to the man who dared to enter his life and steal his heart. The one who went through whatever adversity this fucked up life brought to them and who unlike his other past relationships, _stayed._

The same one who is currently bleeding in front of his eyes.

“Don’t do this, _please._ Stay awake. _”_

Jason always thought he would say this decades later, on their deathbeds while holding each other's hand, thinking they will soon meet in another lifetime. But here he is, begging the man he loves with every inch of his entire being to not _leave him_.

“Please,” it takes a lot to get the words out of his mouth. They come out harsh, close to a shout but the reality is that Jason is panicking. His hands—the ones who are currently pressing against the wound—are trembling and covered in blood.

_Blood._

So much blood it’s making Jason’s vision swim with nausea. He can’t even distinguish where Dick got shot. He saw all events in slow motion; how Dick’s shouted in pain when the bullet went through his chest and how he fell.

Jason had never leaped so fast in his life to catch him. Now, every minute and second that passes only lowers the possibility of Dick making out alive. Jason’s so concentrated on holding him he can’t hear Oracle’s frantic voice yelling in his comm, stating how many minutes are left till Batman comes.

_Jason, I need you to stay calm-_

A treacherous sob that escapes from his mouth. There’s pain, so much emotional _pain_ it feels like Ethiopia all over again. Except this time he’s not the one who’s hurting. It’s Dick who may likely not _survive_.

“Why?” Jason whispers out, as Dick—this stupid, self-sacrificing _bastard_ —offers him a watery smile. “Why you had to go—

A bloodied hand reaches out to cup Jason’s cheek, lovingly.

“Because I love you,” Dick says, his voice no louder than a whisper. “I didn’t want you to get shot.”

“But now you’re _hurt_.”

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Dick replies, tucking a wild strand of his hair behind Jason’s ear. “It will be okay.”

Jason shakes his head because no, it’s not okay. Everything in this situation is far from the word `okay`. _Nothing is okay_ -

“Hey now, _beautiful,”_ Dick hushes with a smile and looks at him with something like worry in his eyes. “Don’t _cry_.”

“You asshole,” is the only thing Jason can reply while wiping the tears with his jacket. “You’re hurt and yet you’re more concerned about my well being than yourself. Why you-” he chokes up.

He opens up his mouth but can’t find the words.

“Why you _what_ , babe?”

Jason squeezes his eyes shut because the inner child of him still holds to the hope that maybe this isn’t real. That...maybe this is _just_ a dream and he’ll wake up in Dick’s arms where nothing hurts and everything is _fine._

 _"_ Don't _leave_."

“Little wing, can you look at me?”

He opens his eyes.

“ _I love you_.”

A beat, before Jason, replies, wishing they never agreed to patrol tonight.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you have a good day!


End file.
